


A Dream Turned Dark

by unladenswallow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, But What A Ride!, Coercion, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark Bruce Banner, Dark Clint Barton, Dark James 'Bucky' Barnes, Dark Natasha Romanov, Dark Phil Coulson, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, I'm Going to Hell, Mindfuck, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Obsessive Tony Stark, Omega Peter Parker, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Stalking, Tony Stark Has Issues, controlling Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unladenswallow/pseuds/unladenswallow
Summary: Alpha, billionaire, philanthropist, and a secret mob boss. Whatever Tony Stark wants, Tony Stark gets. No is not an option.After a chance encounter, there is only one thing that Tony Stark wants. His chosen, a young, doe-eyed omega named Peter Parker. And he will have him, even if Tony has to tear apart the omega’s world to get him.





	1. A Happy Accident

  
Peter sat underneath the tree flipping through his textbook as he read the assigned chapter for the upcoming meeting that afternoon. He had already read it previously but found that by going over it a second time before a meeting allowed for him to really gain a better understanding of what his Doctorate advisor was talking about. And to keep up in a meeting with Dr Bruce Banner, thorough research was a must. Usually, he would study at the nearby library, but after having been cooped up for most of the day working Peter felt the need to get outside into the sunshine.

Continuing to scribble notes throughout the textbook, the university student got so absorbed by his research that it was only the loud crack of thunder that alerted him to the dark rain clouds gathering above him.

“Blast.” He mumbled under his breath and scrambled to gather all of his belongings back into his backpack. Once everything has been stuffed inside, Peter got to his feet and began walking swiftly towards the exit of the park closest to his bus stop. It was by keeping his eyes focussed on the ground that allowed him to notice something shiny and silver poking out of a bush on the side of the path. Hesitantly he drew to a stop, before walking closer for further investigation.

It looked like the corner of a metal briefcase poking out from being covered by sticks, leaves and the bush itself to hide it. Kneeling down, Peter carefully pulled it out closer towards him. It seemed like an ordinary metal briefcase, quite heavy to lift, and no obvious identification to whom it belonged too. Just as he was about to try to open it, thunder rumbled overhead and rain began pouring down, instantly soaking through the top layer of his clothes.

Swearing out loud, Peter picked up the briefcase and ran as quickly as he could out of the park and across the road to the undercover bus stop, arriving just in time to be picked up by the scheduled bus.

***  
Scrambling into his shitty run-down apartment, Peter threw both his backpack and the metal briefcase on his ratty lounge before heading into his bedroom to get changed out of his wet clothes into something dry. Pulling on a pair of comfortable lounge pants and floppy hoody jumper, Peter grabbed the toolbox hidden away in his closet and went to investigate the briefcase. The whole ride home on the bus the puzzle of who it belonged to and what was inside had tantalised him, and now he was determined to find out.

Flopping onto the couch, Peter pulled the briefcase onto his lap and began investigating how to open it. Interestingly, there was no obvious way of unlocking the briefcase. No locks, no latches, no number dials, no touchpad, just a smooth metal cover with a black seam where it opened up and a metal handle. Slowly and methodically, Peter ran his hands over the briefcase paying attention to the slightest difference in texture along its surface until he came across an area that had a slightly tougher grip on its surface

Moving the case around to get a better look, the curious young man examined the area thinking on how next to act. Biting his bottom lip, Peter pressed down hard on the location. With a loud click, what he had thought as metal turned into a touchscreen with the word “Fe” lighting up the screen. Touching the pad, a keyboard appeared on the screen which then asked for a password. Shrugging, Peter leant forward and typed in the word ‘Ferrum’ and pressed enter. With a loud pop, the top of the briefcase released and opened up. Looking inside to see what it held Peter felt his heart began to race alarmingly.

It was money. And lots of it. More than he had ever seen in his life, and on the top, a single white business card reading,

_‘You know who I am’_

On the opposite side of the card was a phone number. Peter quickly pulled out the business card then slammed shut the lid, throwing the briefcase away from him. The urge to take some of that money was overwhelming but was probably not a good idea. Thoughts began to race in his mind over what he’d just seen and what it could possibly mean.

_‘I need to ring the police, no…wait… what if it is drug money and whoever owns it comes looking for it and I tell them I took it to the police. I’d be killed! Dammit, I should never have picked it up.’_

He flipped the card over hand over in his hands as he contemplated what his next action should be.

_‘What if I ring the person on the card. This has to belong to them. Tell them to come to pick it up in a public location and lessen the chance of getting caught up in anything……Yeah, that is probably the best way to go about it.'_

Leaning over to his backpack, Peter pulled out his mobile phone and called the number on the card. The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

“Speak.” Came a demanding male voice.

“Ah, yes hi. Um, I think I found a briefcase that belongs to you. It was left at a park in some bushes…” Peter began to ramble when he was interrupted by the person on the other end.

“Where are you? Stay where you are and someone will come and collect it soon.”

“No!,” Peter cried out, “I’m happy to meet you at another location, a public location, but I don’t anyone coming to my house.”

The voice on the other end was silent for a few seconds before finally replying.

“The Seduzione Restaurant. 1 hour, ask for the Sedile Caldo table when you arrive. Bring the briefcase.”

With that, the other person hung up the phone ending the call.

Swearing under his breath, Peter got to his feet and went back into his bedroom to change. The Seduzione was one of the most high-end restaurants in Queens, and if he wanted to even get in the doorway he had better look his best. Throwing open his closet, he pulled out the suit Aunt May had bought for him for his first interview with Dr Banner and quickly put it on, with his nicest pair of shoes, before grabbing the briefcase and heading out the door.

The whole way over to the restaurant Peter held the briefcase close to him, jumping away anytime someone came too close. Heart pounding heavily, he walked up the ornate pathway to the restaurant and opened the door. As he walked in the maître d’ looked him over with an obvious sneer on her face that she did little to hide.

“Are you lost sir?” she said dismissively and looked over to the well-built man, an obvious security guard, ready to throw Peter out.

“Um, I’m here for the uh, Sedile Caldo table?” Peter replied inching away from the security guard who’d taken a step towards him.

As soon as he said the name both the security guard and maître d’ froze.

“O-of course sir,” the maître d’ stuttered, “please follow me and I’ll take you directly to your table.”

With a short bow, she led the young omega into the proper restaurant. Wide-eyed and amazed at the opulence around him, Peter walked cautiously after the woman in front of him, making sure not to disturb anyone as he passed by. By looking at the other customers, he was able to understand why the maître d’ had been so quick to dismiss him. Thick jewellery, designer clothing, immaculate hair and appearance, everything about the people eating and drinking screamed wealth and power. His taupe coloured trousers and a green and black plaid jacket with leather elbow patches obviously set him apart from those within. Walking up a couple of stairs into another section that was mostly curtained off from the main section of the restaurant, the maître d’ led him to a table where a tall, sophisticated red-haired woman sat typing furiously at a laptop.

Upon their approach, her piercing eyes flicked up at Peter then to the briefcase in his arms clutched tightly to his chest, before looking back up at him. A gentle smile curved her lips and she waved for him to sit down at the chair opposite her. After the maître d’ had poured him a glass of water and left, the unknown woman began to speak.

“First of all, I must thank you for your honesty in calling to let us know that you found the briefcase. I don’t imagine that many people who have the intelligence to open it and see what is inside who be eager to return it.” She said soothingly and held out her hands in an obvious request for him to pass it over. Quickly following her unspoken request, Peter got to his feet and handed the briefcase back. As soon as it left his hands, it was if an immense burden had been lifted off of him allowing him to relax a little.

“Um…yes, s-sorry for opening it. I was just hoping to find some information on who it belonged to so I could return it. I-I didn’t take anything other than the business card I swear, I didn’t even touch any of it. I mean, here’s the business card as well.” He rambled quickly pulling out the business card and sliding it across the table to her.

Her bright laughter was the sound of tinkling bells.

“Oh, I believe you and don’t worry, you aren’t in any trouble. I guess I should clarify a little on what you have stumbled upon. First, we should probably introduce ourselves. My name is Pepper Potts and I currently working with Stark Industries.”

“Um, I’m Peter Parker and I’m just a university student. I was studying out in the park today and when it began to rain I was leaving when I saw the briefcase. That’s how I found it.”

“Well, thank you for picking it up and taking it with you. I’m impressed that you managed to open it, to be honest, very few people who weren’t a part of its design have been able to do so. Now what I’m about to tell you, Peter, for your own safety I must impress upon you that you do not talk about it to anyone. Can you do that?”

Nodding his head quickly, Peter agreed to her question while inwardly wondering if he should really stay to hear about it. From memory, Stark Industries was a weapons manufacturer and the fact that he found a briefcase full of their money obviously wasn’t going to be any good.

“I can’t go into much detail, but Stark Industries is currently working with a few select federal departments to buy back some classified information that has recently been stolen from these departments. Information that would be appealing to a company such as Stark Industries,” she explained her voice heavy with implication, “Last night was supposed to be the buy off, and without going into further detail, something went wrong and what you found was the outcome of that.”

“Oh thank goodness!” Peter sighed heavily in relief.

At the quirk of her eyebrow, he quickly scrambled to explain himself.

“N-not ‘thank goodness it went bad’ thank goodness! No, that’s horrible and…um, bad. More ‘thank goodness I didn’t stumble into something illegal which results in you killing me and chopping me up into itty bitty pieces to hide what I know’ thank goodness.”

Pepper burst into her tinkling laughter again and stood up from the table.

“No Mr Parker, I assure you all is fine,” she soothed, “but I’m afraid the person I’m waiting for has just arrived so we will have to part here.”

Scrambling to his feet, Peter quickly shook her outstretched hand and turned around to leave only to bump into the someone behind him. About to trip over his own feet, two strong hands grabbed him and held him upright.

“Oh sorry, didn’t see you there. My bad.” He said looking up at his saviour only for his jaw to drop a little. It was Tony Stark, only more handsome in real life than in photos he’d seen of him. Taking in a breath to let loose another stream of rambling apologies he was halted when the scent of the alpha had the omega in him sit up and take notice.

“No need for apologies,” the alpha holding him purred while looking him up and down, “feel free to bump into me anytime.”

Blinking in a stunned stupor for a few seconds, Peter inwardly shook himself and took a step back.

“Um, it was lovely to meet you Ms Potts, and I hope everything works out in future. I should probably go, so uh, bye.”

Blushing furiously, he quickly walked away, ignorant of the heavy brown eyes on him that followed him out. Eyes which, for a brief moment, flashed a dark alpha red.

“Ms Potts,” the alpha rumbled, “tell me everything.”

* * *

 

So uh, yeah. Here's a new story that's not going to be as nice as my other ones. This one is going to get dark for poor little Peter...(but not super angsty dark)

*slinks away*


	2. An Agreement Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning guys, there is a description of torture in this chapter so heads up. If you want to skip it go down to the page break in the middle.

Tony inhaled deeply on his cigarette leaning back into his chair and ignored the background yells as he thought about the lovely omega he had bumped into the previous day.

_Peter Parker_

A delicious name for a delicious boy. One that had thoroughly enchanted and aroused him unlike any other omega had done before. And there had been many. His scent had drawn Tony in like a moth to a flame. It smelt like cumin, cinnamon, and orange blossom, but with a base of sweet mint, lavender, and bergamot. Passion and sweetness all rolled into one mouth-watering package. His groin throbbed with desperate want just thinking about it.

And his eyes, oh those wide-eyed doe eyes captured him at first glance. All startled and shocked before becoming shy and bashful. Tony wasn’t used to that. He was used to most omega’s throwing themselves at him, spreading their heat scent around desperately in an effort to capture him. Depending on his mood, he would either take them home for a good rutting before throwing them out or coldly shutting down their pitiful attempts to entrap him. The very innocence Peter displayed made him more attractive to Tony than any other attempts the others had made before.

“Tony, I have the information you wanted.” Came a husky female voice from behind him.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head to the side and held out his hand expectantly. A striking red-headed alpha put a folder into it before turning her attention to the show in front of them.

“How long have you been letting my mate play?” she asked with a quirked grin watching as her silver armed mate delicately inserted numerous oiled toothpicks all over the body of a man hanging from his wrists.

“He’s been at it all morning. Apparently, he wanted to try out a new method he found in some history books.” He replied opening the folder to examine its contents. Gently he caressed the photo of shyly smiling Peter Parker before beginning to read its contents.

“Was he able to find out why this _mudak_ thought to double-cross us?” she asked stealing the burning cigarette out of Tony’s hand and taking a puff.

“Fool planned on fleeing the country and setting up a new and very comfortable life in Vietnam. Apparently, police have begun sniffing around some of his not so legal investments and he’s about to lose it all.” Tony sneered and flipped to the next page of information. Halfway down a perturbed look crossed his face when he came across something that made him hesitate in his plans.

“Yeah, I thought that the name you gave me was familiar,” Natasha said recognising what the other alpha must have just read, “you better make sure that he is the one you want. And you are going to have to get Bruce on side before you do anything. Even you don’t want to cross Bruce, Tony.”

“I would never cross my Sciencebro, Nat,” Tony murmured as he read on, “but you are right. I will definitely have to find the time to catch up will Bruce and talked to him about it. He will want to be informed.”

“You think he will interfere?” she asked softly to which Tony immediately shook his head in the negative.

“No, he already owes me a lot for helping him with Betty,” he said while closing the file and looking at the other alpha, “it will just mean that there will be extra considerations needed to be put in place.”

Sudden howling screams of agony interrupted their conversation and caused both of them to look at what was occurring.

“Well, that’s a new one for Barnes,” Tony said intrigued as he watched the Winter Soldier carefully set the toothpicks on the man’s body alight.

“Ah, he must have gotten the idea from what happened to Hugh Glass’s comrade. History always did fascinate him.” Natasha chuckled indulgently before walking over to her lover to congratulate him on a job well done.

***

Tony smiled when the door he had just knocked on opened, and a happily surprised Betty nee Ross, now Banner found him on her doorstep.

“Tony! What a lovely surprise. I didn’t know you were coming over otherwise I would have saved you some dinner.” She said warmly stepping to the side and welcoming him inside.

“That’s because this is a bit of a surprise visit Betty, I need to talk to Bruce if that is ok?” he asked, both of them forgoing their usual hug now that Betty was 6 months into her pregnancy. Tony was one of the very few people that both Bruce and the Hulk felt comfortable touching Betty, but now at this time of heightened protective feelings, it was best not to take any chances.

“Of course,” Betty replied and waved for him to follow her, “we’ve just finished dinner and he’s gone into his lab to play around with a new idea his student came up with. It’s been good for him to become a PhD advisor, he’s like a little kid with all the fun he’s having.”

Smiling fondly, Betty knocked on the lab door they had come too before opening it.

“Honey, Tony has dropped by to see you.” She said walking into the room with Tony following behind.

Bruce’s head popped up from the microscope he’d been studying, a look of surprise on his face.

“Tony, I didn’t expect to see you tonight. Everything all right?” he asked walking over to his omega wife and wrapping a protective arm around her.

“Everything is fine Big Guy,” Tony soothed tucking his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels, “just have something of interest to discuss with you in private if that is ok?”

“You guys need anything just let me know, otherwise I’d better finish marking the sub-par assignments of my students for this semester.” Betty sighed in annoyance causing the two men to chuckle.

Giving her the side of her cheek a kiss, Bruce gently led Betty out of the lab and closed the door behind her. Turning around he waved for Tony to take a seat in a nearby armchair in the corner of the room and took the other armchair opposite for himself.

“So, what can I do for you Tony?” he asked taking off his glasses then giving the other man his full attention.

“Peter Parker,” Tony replied and waited for the reaction which didn’t take long.

The once brown eyes turned bright green, and Bruce’s hands tightened into fists, letting Tony know that the Hulk had come out wanting to join the discussion.

“And what would you like to know about Peter?” came the deepened rumble that was the Hulk’s voice.

The Hulk was an interesting yet devastating character, Tony found. The by-product of Bruce’s self-experimentation into creating a super soldier drug for the American military that was about to be shut down. It had worked, but the psychotic Hulk was the price for the increase of power, ability, and invincibility. Hulk had killed the other scientists aware of the serum so as to keep the secret of its success to himself and those he and Bruce chose to tell, Tony being one of them. And when General Ross had come knocking trying to take Betty away and throw Bruce into the deepest, darkest lab he could find, well, Tony had greatly endeared himself to both Hulk and Bruce by taking care of that for him.

Still, those who the Bruce and Hulk considered theirs were under fierce and brutal protection that even Tony for all his wealth, power, and genius was wary of. As such, why he was there now talking about Bruce’s first PhD student, but who he looked upon as a younger brother according to what Natasha had written.

“Yesterday I had the opportunity to meet your student and found him to be a refreshingly honest, intelligent, and innocent young man,” Tony said trying to ease into the volatile conversation ahead.

“Yes,” came the duality of Bruce and Hulk voice, both of them answering his question in concert, “both of us and Betty have found him to be an exemplary person and have decided to take him and his career under our protection.”  
“I couldn’t think of better people to look after him,” Tony soothed, “I myself would like to help you with that. You see, when I met Peter and scented him, I instantly knew that he was my chosen.”

“After only one meeting?” Hulk scorned crossing his arms over his chest and shooting Tony a deeply dubious look.

“Ah, but it happens. Ask Bruce yourself Hulk, I’m sure he remembers his first time meeting Betty and knowing that she was his chosen.” Tony smirked leaning casually back in his chair. That was exactly what had happened between Bruce and Betty according to the many times he’d heard Bruce wax poetically on about their first meeting.

Knowing the truth of what Tony was saying, Hulk let out a disgruntled growl before scrutinising Tony harshly.

“There will be rules,” he began.

“Naturally, I wouldn’t have expected otherwise.” Tony accepted with a nod of his head.

“Peter’s family and friend, Ned Leeds, are not to be interfered with in any way. Peter’s schooling comes first, and there is to be no physical harm caused to him in your pursuit. If you break any of these rules, then we shall step in.” Both Hulk and Bruce said in harmony again, showing both were in concert in this regard.

“Done,” Tony said holding out his hand which Hulk took and both men shook firmly upon the agreement, “Now, tell me more about my future mate.”

Sitting forward in the armchair, Tony listened carefully, eager to hear more about Peter Parker and how best to capture him.

***

Pulling back from the door that she had been listening through, Betty silently crept back into her office with a worried frown on her face, anxiously rubbing her swollen stomach.

Poor Peter had no idea on the hurricane that was about to sweep into his life and turn it upside down. As much as she wanted to give the boy some warning and tell him to run, Tony Stark and the rest of his inner circle, the Avengers, would not take no for an answer. She’d know after all. When she’d first started dating Bruce she’d not had any idea of what she was getting into either. It was only her deep love for Bruce, and the Hulk, that had helped her get through that period of her life. It was only in the last year she’d truly come to accept her situation and the restrictions it placed on her and it made her sad that soon Peter would face the same thing.

There was nothing she could do to stop it, there was no escape from Tony Stark and the Avengers, but maybe she could help him adjust more smoothly into the life of an Avengers chosen than she did. It was really all that she could do, to be honest.  
Sighing heavily, Betty picked up one of her student's papers from the pile and turned her focus on marking the sub-standard work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've already got the next one halfway written up, so if all goes well, another update should be up tomorrow.


	3. A weird coincidence

Grumbling angrily under his breath, Peter pushed the door open to Dr Banner’s office with his foot while trying to steady the heavy stack of assignments in his arms and entered into the room.

“Dr Banner, I’d like to vote unmated alpha students with big ego’s off the island if that is ok?” he snarked and turned to drop the papers on his advisor's desk only to freeze and drop them all over the floor instead.

There, sitting in front of him having coffee with Dr Banner was Tony Stark, who looked just as surprised to see him there as well. Peter inwardly began to panic, worried that Stark was there to check up on his and that he hadn’t told anyone what had happened with the briefcase of money the previous week. Which he hadn’t! He hadn’t dared to tell a soul.

“Sorry!,” he blurted out and quickly dropped to the floor, scrambling to pick up the papers littered all around, “sorry Dr Banner, I should have knocked, I didn’t think…sorry if I’m interrupting…”

“It’s all right Peter,” Bruce interrupted Peter’s rambling as both he and Tony put down their coffee and helped the startled omega gather up the assignments, “I’m just having a quick catch up with an old university friend.”

After they had put all the papers onto Bruce’s desk into a messy pile, Bruce beckoned his favourite student over to introduce him to the other man.

“Peter, my old friend Tony Stark. We both met at M.I.T and I’ve not been able to get rid of him since,” Bruce joked jovially, ‘Tony, this is the absolutely brilliant student that I’ve been telling you about, Peter Parker.”

“Nice to meet you Peter, Bruce has talked about you so glowingly I had to meet you myself,” Tony said charmingly holding his hand out to shake.

Blushing so hard he thought he’d pass out, Peter held out his hand to shake Tony’s.

“Honour to meet you.. sorry about bursting in without knocking and being rude.” the omega said wishing for the floor to open up beneath him and swallow him whole. Inwardly he relaxed, relieved that this wasn’t about him or what had happened. Just a weird coincidence apparently.

Tony laughed and waved away his apologies.

“Nothing to apologise for, I’ve done much worse myself.” He said with a twinkle in his eye, Peter oblivious of the depths of just how true that statement was.

“Now that introductions are over, Peter why don’t you take a seat and tell me about these unmated alphas with big ego’s that you want to vote off the island?” Bruce asked, waving to an empty third chair as both he and Tony sat back down to finish their coffee.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Peter said pulling out the chair and sitting down, the heavy gaze of both alpha’s making him feel as if he were under a microscope. Of course, the first time he let loose with a snarky remark it would be in front of a university donor who would demand action. He only hoped that Dr Banner wouldn’t be too put out with him.

“Peter, for the past two years we have worked together you have never complained about the students. This is the first time you’ve ever said something, even in jest, and I am going to take it seriously because it is out of character for you. So please, tell me what happened that makes you feel this way.” Bruce said seriously, putting down his coffee and studied his fidgeting student intently. From the intense and serious demeanour of both men, Peter had a feeling that there was no getting out of this.

Squirming in his seat for a few seconds, Peter let out a sigh and decided to let the older alpha know what had been happening for the past couple of weeks. At first, it had been nothing, but for the past couple of days, it had been getting more intense.

“A few of the alpha students have been expressing…. dissatisfaction for the last couple of weeks that an omega is the one tutoring them,” Peter said slowly, hesitating briefly to try and find the right word for what had been occurring.

Next, to him, Tony let out a snort and rolled his eyes while his upper lip curled up in disgust.  
The alpha’s reaction relieved him for some reason, making Peter feel more warm towards him. Some alphas didn’t agree with omega’s getting an advanced education, it seemed like Mr Stark definitely wasn’t one of them.

“I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with that Peter,” Bruce apologised shaking his head in disappointment, “if you don’t mind, I’ll get the names of those who have expressed their ‘concerns’ to you and have a talk with them myself. If they are willing to harass you I can only imagine what they are doing to their omega classmates as well.”

After Peter nodded his agreement to the request, Bruce got up and walked over to his desk, rummaging around in his draws for a pen that he had seen in there earlier.

“Obviously they’ve never heard about Dr Foster and Foster theory,” Tony said wryly to Peter, “or for that matter, seen Betty out-science me and Brucie here. Something she took great delight in when Bruce first introduced us.”

Letting out a little laugh, Peter smiled at the other man who was trying to comfort him and got a cheeky wink in return.

“Ah ha! Got you,” Bruce crowed victoriously pulling out a pen from deep within the draw, “knew I had one hiding in there. “

Putting the pen and pad of paper in front of his student, Bruce sat back down and watched carefully as Peter wrote down the names of five people, and after a moment of hesitation, underlined one of them.

“These are the ones that I was talking about. The one I underlined is the main instigator who I think encourages the others. To be honest, I actually know him, we went to high school together. I don’t think he is happy that I’ve progressed so quickly in my education that I’m now teaching his tutorial class.” Peter admitted as he handed the pad of paper over.

“It’s all right Peter, I’ll handle it,” Bruce reassured him, clasping his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Before he could respond, Tony’s phone let out an alarm that had him quickly reacting to it.

“Ms Potts?” Bruce asked the billionaire with a wry grin of amusement. Only Pepper had the power to get Tony to jump to attention like that.

“Yup, apparently if I don’t get back to work in the next 30 minute she plans on staging a rebellion and taking over my company.” Tony laughed while texting a message back on his phone, “Well gentlemen, it has been great. We should definitely do this again, but I must be going.”

“Peter, would you mind walking Tony to his car? I better go see the Head of Faculty about how they would like to handle this.” Bruce asked holding up the pad of paper with the list of 5 names.

“Of course,” Peter said jumping to his feet as the other two men began to stand, “I’d be more than happy too.”

“Excellent, I’m not used to this campus. I’ve only been at M.I.T. and their superior campus.” Tony teased only for Bruce to throw a scrunched up paper ball at his head.

“Peter, get this elitist prick out of my office.” He said with a laugh, waving them both away.

Grinning broadly at the two men’s teasing interplay, Peter motioned for Tony to follow him and walked out the room. With his back turned he didn’t see the sly wink Tony sent Bruce, who in response, rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird.

“So Peter, tell me how you got my Brucie bear out of his cave of a lab and agreeing to be your supervisor.” Tony cajoled catching up to the omega ahead of him.

Smiling up at Tony, Peter told him the story of how he got Bruce’s attention through the use of a frozen turkey that defrosted too early, 3 very hungry dogs, a large amount of theoretical super sticky webbing, and why being stuck on the lab ceiling overnight was a perfectly rational action.

By the time he finished, Tony was in stitches as they had arrived at the limousine waiting for him in the car park.

“I know I should scold you for that, but I can guarantee you that Bruce and I have done a lot stupider things to prove a point to one another,” Tony said wiping away a tear. Leaning against the car door, he turned to face Peter and gave him an offer he couldn’t refuse.

“I’ll tell you what, why don’t you come over to Stark Industries, I’ll let you use my personal lab and we can play around with your theoretical webbing together. I assure you that I’ll have better quality and quantities of the chemicals you need to really bring your ideas to fruition.”

“R-really? Wow, that would be great Mr Stark if that’s ok?” Peter said excited at the prospect of further refining his webbing but also spending more time with the intriguing and brilliant alpha in front of him.

“Sure,” Tony replied and pulled out his phone from his pocket then handed it to Peter, “enter your phone number in and I’ll text you tonight with the details of when it I am free.”

Not thinking twice, Peter quickly typed in his phone number and name before handing the phone back to Tony.

“Excellent, well I’ll talk to you tonight. It was great meeting you properly Peter.” Tony said clasping the omega on the shoulder, slyly running his wrist over his shoulder to leave a scent mark before getting into the limo.

Watching the limo drive away, Peter couldn’t help the silly grin that spread broadly across his face. Turning around, he headed back towards Dr Banner’s office, butterflies flapping wildly in his stomach.

***

Once the limo took off, Tony opened his phone and typed out a message to Bruce.

_I know what you are thinking, but you can’t._  
_You are too close to Peter and it will be suspicious. Send me the names and I’ll_  
_take care of it for you._

Sending the message, he didn’t have to wait long for a reply. A ding alerted him to the returned text that had the 5 names Peter had written down, including one that had an exclamation mark next to it.

_Flash Thompson!_

Another text soon followed the first.

_Nothing lethal, but make sure it’s painful._  
_Use the serum I gave you to tidy up._

Tony sent back assurance to Bruce letting him know that he would take care of it … personally.

Today had been a very successful day, and with the opportunity to help get rid of his darling’s tormentors, it looked like tomorrow was going to be an even better one. Even if he tried, Tony couldn’t have stopped the evil smirk emerging from on his face.

Picking up his phone, he dialled an often used number.

"Hey Hawkeye, I need you to arrange a 'private' meeting for me.....yeah, a student named 'Flash Thompson'."


	4. Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there are scenes of violence in this chapter. If this surprises anyone, you might be in the wrong area......Just sayin.

“Ah, my guest has arrived,” Tony said with false cheer, clapping his hands slowly as he watched the approaching duo come closer.

Clint dragged a gagged and blindfolded young man into the empty factory room and threw him against the metal table situated in the middle of it. Working together, Tony and Clint pushed, pulled, tugged, and then tied the whimpering captive down onto it until Tony was happy with the positioning.

“So,” Clint began after having finished tying the man’s legs down, “not your usual target. What’s the kid done to deserve your personal attention?”  
  
Looking grimly at his close friend/personal assassin, Tony answered in a serious and grave tone that had Clint paying attention.

“This _verme_ ,” Tony spat, “has been harassing my chosen for weeks now. Today my little darling was quite upset about it, and as such, Hulk and I decided that he needs to be taught some manners.”

Rocking back on his heels at the vehemence in Tony’s voice, Clint gave a nod understanding the anger the other felt. The kid might not have known it, but he’d committed a cardinal sin in the eyes of the Avengers. Each Avenger’s chosen was a treasure above all else. To mess with a chosen was to court death.

Tony had been without his chosen for his entire 38-year life, and for the past 5 years had begun to decline into what Phil had suspected was the first hints of madness. Clint himself had observed Tony descend to new and more serious depths of crime, some that had made even him hesitate at times, as Tony’s rage and desperate need for his better half caused him to act out. If Tony spoke truly that he had finally found his other half, and the struggling kid on the table had been tormenting them, well, he’d better get the shovel out of the boot of the car.

“Is a clean-up going to be needed tonight?” Clint asked stretching his arms to warm them up for the digging he anticipated he’d soon be doing.

“No, Hulk vetoed that idea.” Tony said wheeling a table with different instruments over. “we’ll just be using the serum he made after our session instead.”

“Isn’t just a lucky boy,” Clint cackled as he walked over and then dropped into the chair Tony had been previously been sitting in while waiting for him to arrive, “so, what’s this about your chosen? You finally found them have you?”

The power of the brilliant smile Tony gave him could have powered New York alone for the next five years. Clint was powerless to stop smiling in return, relieved to see his old friend happy at last.

“Oh he is brilliant Hawkeye,” Tony sighed, “my little darling. So sweet, innocent, and passionate. I just want to steal him away and keep him all to myself… but, unfortunately, Hulk didn’t seem too enthusiastic about that idea.”

Clint had no doubt that was exactly what Tony wanted to do. It was a good thing Bruce and Hulk had intervened because knowing Tony, he probably would already have a place previously prepared to hideaway his chosen when he found them so he could keep them safe and never be seen again. Not the best way to start off a relationship as he himself had found out with Laura. Thankfully Phil had intervened and everything ended up working out to their joint satisfaction in the end.

Picking up a thick iron chisel, Tony walked around to the head of their captive, a silent indication that he was about to begin. Remaining quiet, Clint relaxed back into the chair to watch. He hadn’t seen Ironman play for a couple of weeks now, it’d been interesting to see just how brutal Tony would act now that he found his chosen. Whether he would continue into his downward spiral, or if the joy of finding his other half would make him more merciful

“You have been very rude Flash Thompson,” Tony crooned to the trembling student who flinched when his name was spoken, “you have been taunting my little darling Petey Pie. I’m here to help you understand just why you need to be more respectful to omegas, and leave. Peter. alone.”

Picking up a hammer, Tony walked around the table to the left-hand side, tightly grabbed Flash’s hand and forced it open. Flash struggled to pull away but Tony’s vice-like grip held him still.

“You see like most alpha’s your age, you seemed to have gotten confused with the crappy porn you watched growing up about understanding how the world works. When you as an alpha want an omega to submit to you, in any capacity, you think you need to assert yourself and force them to bow down,” Tony shook his head and let out a disapproving tutting sound, “but I’ll share with you some advice I was once given. Advice that changed my world and how I operate. Are you listening Flash? I want to make sure you get this.”

Slowly and shakily the young alpha nodded his head as best he could, breathing in short quick pants, his fear almost overwhelming him.

“Excellent, listen carefully,” Tony murmured as he placed the tip of the chisel in the palm of Flash’s hand, “A forced submission is an empty submission, a willing submission is whole. Did you get that?”

Once again Flash let out a shaky nod.

“Good, then we will only have to do this three more times.”

With that, Tony lifted the hammer, and putting his whole strength behind the swing, brought the hammer crashing down onto the head of the chisel.

  
Flash screamed.

***

Washing his face, arms and chest off of the blood that had splattered onto him, Tony looked over at Clint who was injecting the passed out Flash with the mind-altering serum. The only thing the kid would remember about tonight was the pain of what had occurred and the desperate need to leave Peter alone. All had gone according to plan. Flash was still alive but was going to be in a lot of pain for a long time, just as Hulk requested.

“So what does Hulk have to do with your chosen? How come he wouldn’t let you off the kid?” Clint asked curiously pulling out the empty needle from between the Flash’s fingers where he had injected him. A good place to hide an injection site from the authorities.

“My darling is Bruce’s student. Both he, Hulk, and Betty are very fond of him and so I must be very careful not only in my courting but my protection as well.” Tony explained as he opened a cupboard above the sink and pulled out a spare shirt. Pepper always kept the playroom well stocked of everything he needed, bless her.

Clint let out a cackle at the precarious situation Tony was in, giving the other man a cheeky grin once he’d calmed down.

“It’d be easier if you were just dealing with a gun-toting over-protective father. Instead, you got to get around Bruce you poor bastard”

“Yeah yeah, Bruce and I have already come to an agreement so I’m not too worried,” Tony replied after rolling his eyes at the childish actions of his friend, “anyway, dump this fool in one of the crack houses and then call the cops so they can come to pick him up. I have to head off and get a few things organised. As always, the funds have been deposited into your account, plus a tip for the last minute notice.”

“Always a pleasure to do business, Tony.”

“Send my love to the family,” Tony called as he left the room pulling out his mobile phone. Scrolling through his contacts, he quickly brought up Bruce’s details and shot off a message.

 _You’ll be pleased to know that I’ve just_  
_finished reminding our guest of his_

 _manners._ _He’s alive but in a lot of pain._  
_Just as I promised._

Walking over to the limo where Happy was waiting with the door open, Tony pulled up the details of one Peter Parker and sent off the message he’d been eagerly waiting to send the whole day.

 _I’m going to be busy most of Friday until_  
_about_ 6pm _. What I was thinking is that_  
_you should come over about_ 6:30pm  
_and we can have some pizza and beer_  
_as we play around in my lab._ What  
do _you think?_

After pressing the send button, Tony put down his phone and went to pick up his Starkpad with more contracts to sign but was interrupted by the vibration of his phone letting him know a message had been received. Delighted that his darling was so eager to respond to him, Tony quickly read the message.

 **Sounds great to me! Where should**  
**I meet you sorry? I don’t know where**  
**your personal lab is**.

 _I’ll send my driver to come to pick you_  
_up. Getting to the tower and finding_  
_a park is nearly impossible. Be ready_  
_by_ 6:00pm.

 **That would be great, thanks.**  
**I’ll see you on Friday night**.

_It’s a date!_

Content that he had gotten what he wanted, Tony put his phone down and let Happy know about the changed of plans for later that week.

“Happy, 6pm on Friday night we are going to go and pick Peter up from his apartment. I’ll be coming with you to make sure that where he is living is safe enough or if we might need to…..intervene in some way.”


	5. The unexpected visitor

Angrily pulling off the shirt he was wearing, Peter threw it carelessly onto the pile of other rejected shirts on his bed. He was still struggling to figure out what he should wear for his visit to Tony’s lab and time was running out quickly. Ever since he’d gotten that text he’d been second-guessing himself as to what Tony’s motivation was behind having him visit the lab.

 _“Did he mean ‘It’s a date’ as in a date-date, or as in_ a ‘ _I’ve saved this date in my calendar for us to play in the lab’?”_ Peter thought to himself rubbing his face in frustration, _“I knew I should have gotten MJ over earlier to help me pick out some clothes.”_

Picking up another shirt, he was about to try it on when the sound of someone knocking on his door echoed throughout the apartment. Frantic, Peter spun around to look at his alarm clock and swore out loud when he saw the time.

6:00PM

Quickly put on the shirt on that was in his hands, he quickly left the room making sure to close the door behind him so no-one would be able to look in and see the total mess he had made.

“Coming!” he called out shuffling around his old couch after the person knocked at the door again.

Running his hands through his hair to smooth it out one last time, he took a deep breath to calm down and opened the door.

“Mr Stark!” he squeaked shocked to see him having thought it was just the driver that was going to pick him up.

“Please Peter, call me Tony. Mr Stark was my father,” Tony winced before pushing past the dumbfounded young man and into the apartment, “I ended up have a last minute meeting over this side of town so I thought I’d come over to pick you up myself. Hope that’s ok?”

“Oh no, that’s fine. Makes sense, don’t want to make your driver take two trips.” Peter laughed nervously as he quickly shoved a nearby dirty pile of laundry underneath his small kitchen table while Tony had his back to him.

“Interesting little place you’ve got here, nice and close to the campus which must be good for you.”

“Yes and no,” Peter admitted walking past Tony and into the kitchen, “close to campus but pretty far away from my other job which is a bit unfortunate. But you can’t have everything right? I mean, at least I get hot water every now and again which is a luxury compared to my last apartment.”

“Oh?”

“Definitely, my last apartment was pretty bad. No hot water, no shower, only a sink to wash out of, and it kept on getting broken in to. Well….I do get the occasional break in here, but that only happens during the day now and I’ve learnt not to keep anything important here but at my Aunt’s house. But, hot water and a bathroom! I’ve definitely stepped up.” Peter rambled quickly unable to stop himself, “Oh, sorry. I’m being a bad host, let me get you a drink.”

Turning to the sole kitchen cupboard, he pulled out two glasses but missed seeing the horrified look on Tony’s face. Turning on the tap, Peter thumped it the required three times for the brown running water to turn clear before filling up both cups. Putting one in front of Tony, he took a quick drink of his own before noticing the stilted smile on Tony’s face.

“Sorry, I should have asked if you wanted water. I think I’ve got some milk but it might be out of date.” Peter apologised which Tony quickly waved off.

“Very kind of you Peter, but I’m not really thirsty at the moment. But I am quite hungry so if you are ready, how about we head off?”

“Oh sure, just let me get my stuff.”

Walking over to the couch, Peter picked up his laptop bag and paperwork before stilling. On the couch was his light winter jacket, which worked well enough for the day time but in no way was enough for the evening. The problem was that his thick winter jacket was in his bedroom at the bottom of the pile of clothes on his bed. Not wanting Tony to see his shame, Peter quickly picked up the jacket and put it on, silently hoping that they wouldn’t be outside for too long.

“Is that going to be warm enough for you?” Tony asked with a concerned look on his face.

“Absolutely, I…uh… I run pretty warm anyway.” Peter replied with a false high laugh. Scrambling to the door, he opened it and motioned for Tony to exit before him. Once Tony was out, Peter quickly locked the door and followed the older man down the stairs and outside. Gritting his teeth against the bitter cold, he shoved his hand in his pockets only to notice that as they walked Tony was staring at something on the other side of the street. Turning to look he instantly understood the problem.

“Oh, that’s just Rico and his friends. As long as we are on this side of the street and don’t provoke them we’ll be fine.” Peter assured the other man confidently.

“And if someone were to accidentally provoke them?” Tony asked turning to look at Peter with a questioning eyebrow raised.

“Uh….then you run?” Peter guessed only to watch as the other eyebrow on Tony’s face rose to join the first.

Luckily a limo pulling up to them interrupted the awkward silence. Tony opened the back door, motioning for Peter to get in.  
Excitedly, Peter jumped in the back seat and began checking out the different buttons and features while Tony as he spoke to his driver about something. Once Tony began to get in the car, Peter quickly calmed himself so as not to look like an overexcited kid.

“Excellent,” Tony said sitting next to Peter, close enough that their bodies were touching, “according to Happy the chef’s at the tower have got the pizza’s in the oven now. So by the time, we get there they should be ready to eat straight away.”

Peter’s stomach rumbled in appreciation at the news causing Tony to chuckle.

“Guess I’m not the only one that’s hungry huh?” he grinned at Peter.

“Yeah, I kind of forgot to each lunch today. Dr Banner and I got a little bit caught up in the lab.” Peter confessed sheepishly.

“Oh? And just what exactly was so fascinating that it caused you to forget that you needed to eat?”

The whole way to the tower both men talked and laughed with the other, conversation flowing smoothly causing the nervous tension to seep from Peter's shoulders. It was only when the car entered into the underground carpark of the tower and stopped in front of an elevator that conversation stopped.

Following Tony out of the vehicle, Peter stopped in surprise when Tony took off his thick winter coat and gave it to his driver, Happy, and then motioned for Peter to do the same.

“Happy here will hang up your jacket for it to dry by the time you have to head off.” He said casually, and not wanting to cause a fuss, Peter quickly took off his jacket and handed it over, “excellent, now if all has gone according to plan, there should be some steaming hot pizza waiting for us upstairs.”

As promised, as soon as they entered the lab the smell of pizza overwhelmed them.

“How would you feel about food first, science second?” Tony asked only to get an eager nod from the younger man who had scrambled to the bench and looked at Tony with pleading eyes. After divvying up the food, both men quickly fell upon it like ravening wolves.

“So, what made you decided to create medical webbing for your doctorate?” Tony asked between mouthfuls.

Chewing his mouthful thoughtfully, Peter regarded Tony closely to see if this was a story he was willing to tell the older man as it was a painful one. Upon coming to a decision, he swallowed the mouthful of pizza and began.

“When I was a teenager, I saw my uncle get shot by a guy who had just robbed a store. Ben had tried to intervene and stop him from getting away. Luckily, there was an Airforce officer nearby who came to help. He was able to get the bleeding to reduce by using spider webs, which are rich in vitamin K, to clot the blood. Apparently, it was a trick he learnt when he was stationed over in Afghanistan. It ended up saving Ben's life.”

Pausing for another bite, Peter continued.

“I never caught his name or was able to find out who he was, but… for a long time, I couldn’t stop thinking about what he did and how that trick he’d learnt in Afghanistan stopped my world from crashing down. So, I decided that I wanted to repay him by creating medical treatment like his spider web that could be used to help our military anywhere they are from bleeding to death. Make it as cost-effective and portable as possible so every soldier, naval officer, and air officer would be able to have one with them at all times.”

Tony remained silent as he finished his mouthful of pizza, but looked at Peter with deep contemplation.

“What that air officer did Peter was heroic. But what you are doing is beyond that. As a weapons dealer, I see a lot of evil in the world, but you have to be one of the great lights.” Tony said sincerely.

Blushing bright red, Peter ducked his face from view, embarrassed at the praise.

“I’ll tell you what Peter. When you figure out the formula, I’ll help you bring your dream into reality. I’ll help you make it portable, cost-effective, and get you the attention of the military so you don’t have to go through any red hoops.”

Astounded, Peter couldn’t help but smile brilliantly at the man sitting across from him. And if there was the sheen of tears in his eyes, neither of them mentioned it.

“Thank you Mr…Tony. It means a lot.” Peter said softly, his voice full of gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every kudos gives Peter a warm hug, every comment makes Tony freak out even more over Peter's apartment...


	6. Tony's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you were interested in Tony's POV from the previous chapter. Well, here ya go!

“Divine intervention.” Tony grandly stated out loud.

“Is something uneducated people believe in because they don’t know science.” Rhodey continued absentmindedly as he flicked through the sports channels on Tony’s tv. The silence that hung in the air after his comment had him turning around see why Tony was still quiet. Usually, whenever his friend brought up anything to do with God or religion it was to rant and rave about the stupidity of others.

The exasperated look Tony was shooting at him had Rhodey curious about just where exactly this next conversation was about to go.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Rhodey laughed flicking off the tv, “you’re the one who came up with that quote.”

“You’re ruining the drama Brown Bear,” Tony grumped at him before walking around to sit on the couch opposite his close friend.

“You and your drama, just tell me what’s so amazing that you’re willingly bringing up divine intervention.” Rhodey snarked leaning back into the couch he was in to get more comfortable.

“It is only through divine intervention,” Tony paused to shoot his friend an annoyed look, “that my darling is still alive.”

“Uh huh,” Rhodey responded unimpressed,” what are you rambling on about?”

“Let me share with you how my night turned out last night.”

***12 hours earlier***

Tony stared up at the crumbling and damaged apartment building grimly. The neighbourhood he was standing in was a well-known hot spot for crime and yet this was where Peter lived….for now.

Clenching his jaw, he entered into the building and began walking up the stairs. The loud creaking and groaning of each step brought to mind scenarios of his darling falling down the stairs after one of the steps breaking, or the staircase crumbling under Peter’s feet sending him plummeting to the ground below.

Oh no, he did not like this at all.

Walking up to the door with the number 7 hanging upside down, Tony gave a loud knock and listened carefully for any response. The door on the other side of the corridor opened and a greasy old man wearing only a sweat-stained singlet shirt poked his head out.

“Keep it down asshole, people are trying to sleep.” The man slurred drunkenly at him before slamming the door before Tony could respond. Clenching his fist tightly, Tony knocked again on Peter’s door.

“Coming!” Peter’s voice sang out and seconds later opened the door.

“Mr Stark!” his little darling squeaked in surprise. It was only with great restraint that Tony didn’t coo at the adorable look on his face.

“Please Peter, call me Tony. Mr Stark was my father,” he said pulling his face into a wince, better to manipulate Peter on being on a first name basis with him. Stepping past the frozen omega, Tony entered into the apartment for a better inspection, hoping for some redeemable aspect of the building to emerge.

“I ended up having a last minute meeting over this side of town so I thought I’d come over to pick you up myself. Hope that is ok?” he continued, running his gaze over the room. The furniture was old, almost breaking apart, the wallpaper was peeling in places, and worst of all, mould was growing around the window sills.

“Oh no, that’s fine. Makes sense, don’t want to make your driver take two trips.” Peter laughed nervously behind him. Tony heard the shuffling sound of Peter moving something and guessed that he was trying to hide the pile of laundry Tony had seen when he first walked into the room.

“Interesting little place you got here, nice and close to the campus which must be good for you?” Tony said nonchalantly wanting to dig deeper into why Peter had chosen this shithole of a place. For future reference of course.

“Yes and no,” Peter said as he walked past Tony and into the kitchen, “close to campus but pretty far away from my other job which is a bit unfortunate. But you can’t have everything right? I mean, at least I get hot water every now and again which is a luxury compared to my last apartment.”

Aghast, Tony could only let out a strangled ‘Oh?” in response.

“Definitely, my last apartment was pretty bad. No hot water, no shower, only a sink to wash out of, and it kept on getting broken in to. Well….I do get the occasional break in here, but that only happens during the day now and I’ve learnt not to keep anything important here but at my Aunt’s house. But, hot water and a bathroom! I’ve definitely stepped up,” Peter rambled, “oh, sorry. I’m being a bad host, let me get you a drink.”

Tony clutched tightly onto the kitchen bench to keep him from grabbing Peter and dragging him out of the building as fast as possible.

 _‘WHAT! THE! HELL?!’_ he internally screamed but wasn’t prepared for the sight of the packs of instant noodles stacked in the cupboard as Peter pulled out two glasses.

_‘Is that all my darling has to eat? No wonder he is so thin, he’s starving!”_

The sound of Peter thumping on the tap turning the brown sludge into clear water and then drinking it brought him out of his thoughts, but was the final straw. There was no way in hell that Peter was going to continue living here with the state the building was in. He’d buy out the building and get major repairs done as soon as possible.

“Sorry, I should have asked if you wanted water. I think I’ve got some milk but it might be out of date.” Peter apologised which Tony quickly waved off.

“Very kind of you Peter, but I’m not really thirsty at the moment. But I am quite hungry so if you are ready, how about we head off?”

He wanted to get them out of there and back to the tower where he could get some food and non-poisoned water in his omega. Probably get Jarvis to do a medical scan as well come to think of it.

Watching Peter put on a thin winter jacket, Tony couldn’t help but comment

“Is that going to be warm enough for you?” he asked concerned.

“Absolutely, I…uh… I run pretty warmly anyway.” Peter lied with a false high pitched laugh before waving Tony out of the apartment.

 _‘Well, that’s the first lesson my darling is going to have to learn. There is no lying to me, I will always know.’_ Tony thought to himself as the two men left the apartment building and began walking down towards where Happy had parked the car.

Watching Peter shiver in the cold winter wind, a flash of movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Looking up, Tony saw three tall, muscled men skulking in a nearby alleyway who were staring at him and Peter.

“Oh, that’s just Rico and his friends,” came Peter’s voice interrupting the impromptu staring contest, “As long as we are on this side of the street and don’t provoke them we’ll be fine.”

“And if someone were to accidentally provoke them?” Tony couldn’t help but ask.

“Uh…. then you run?” Peter replied questioningly.

 _’Fuck it, I’m burning this place down.”_ Tony thought despairingly as Happy pulled the limo up next to them, having seen the possible danger both men were in.

Tony gently guided Peter towards the car so he could get in first before turning his attention to Happy.

“When we get to the tower, take our coats. Give Peter’s to Pepper so she can get his size and order a proper winter coat from my tailor.”

“Yes sir,” Happy said with a nod, “also, got a message from the tower. Pizza’s have just been put in the oven and should be ready for you both when we arrive.”

“Perfect,” Tony said and got into the car, nice and close that their bodies were touching one another, allowing their scents to intermingle. The more Peter got used to Tony’s scent the more he would become more relaxed and open in Tony’s presence.

Just another step to make Peter more malleable to Tony’s influence.

*** Back to Rhodey and Tony ***

“As I said, divine intervention,” Tony said dramatically with a flourish of his hands.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Rhodey said with a smirk, “so, how do you plan on getting Peter to move out of his apartment then?”

“Did I tell you about Barnes new fascination with fire?” Tony said with a smirk, “he’s gotten quite impressive in being able to control how and where it burns.”


End file.
